


Don't Think Twice

by lost_lunar_wolf



Series: Sp00ky Season [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, Light Angst, Mentions of brainwashing, Nat and Tony have to fake date, Natasha is done with Tony's shit, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, well more fake flirting than dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_lunar_wolf/pseuds/lost_lunar_wolf
Summary: He opened the door the rest of the way to let a bit more light into the room when he saw what it was in the corner.  From the looks of it, that it was a kid, a boy, who looked way too young to be here, wearing what looked to be a very worn hospital gown, and was curled into a tight ball.“Hey bud.”  Tony said softly, putting his hands up to show he wouldn’t hurt the boy.  The boy flinched and curled up tighter at the sound of Tony’s voice.  “I’m not going to hurt you.”ORAfter being informed of a new Hydra base, Tony and Natasha have to attend a masquerade into order to collect information from the base.  While gathering intel, Tony stumbles across a kid who appears to be held captive by Hydra.  So he does the only logical thing he can think of, bring the kid with him.  He didn't think twice about his decision.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Sp00ky Season [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950130
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	Don't Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to preface this and say I hate myself and got major second hand embarrassment from writing part of this… The amount of embarrassment I will put myself through to make Irondad happen... lol anyways, I've kinda wanted to write a Hydra Peter fic for awhile, but I never really found the motivation to do it and I'm gonna be honest even this really isn't what I was going for, so I'll probably end up rewriting it in the future. 
> 
> Today's Prompt: Midnight Ball
> 
> The reason this even turned into a Hydra Peter fic in the first place was because it allowed it so I could write as little of the actual ball as possible because I don't understand social gatherings! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Mentions of brain washing, light alcohol consumption (like pretty much I say the drink names and thats it), mentions of brainwashing, mentions of PTSD and nightmares. (If I missed any please let me know)

Here’s the thing. Tony hates public events of any kind. Especially the ones he has to speak at. Luckily this one he doesn’t have to speak, though it’s not much better. It’s a mission apparently. Which he is so not looking forward to. And it’s a masquerade, which okay fine, that does make it slightly better because there is less of a chance people will recognize him. But it’s Hydra… and he’s so done with Hydra’s shit. He and Natasha are going to check it out and look for anything suspicious. Honestly, he’s not even sure what they are gonna find, but it’s a Hydra building or base or something, and Fury is requiring them to go.

“And why can’t you send other people to this?” Tony asked Fury, because he really didn’t want to go, he was planning to have another lab binge because Pepper wasn’t in town to yell at him.

“Because you and Natasha know the most about Hydra.” Which was Fury’s way of saying he didn’t trust anyone else to do the job.

“Fine, but if this is a bust you owe me.”

With that Tony hung up the phone and repeatedly banged his head on the table.

“Quit complaining and go get ready.” Natasha said from behind him causing him to jump.

“God damn women would it kill you to make a little noise? I have a heart condition.”

“Call me women again and that won’t be the only condition you have.” Natasha threatened.

While Tony usually didn’t accept or believe threats, he believed Natasha’s so he put his hands up in surrender as he stood from the table.

“Won’t happen again.”

Tony got up from the table and made his way to his room to get ready. This was going to be a long night.

***

Tony and Natasha had to arrive separately, that’s what Fury had told him, because they needed to cause a distraction, or better known as having a few drinks with each other before acting all lovey dovey. Yeah Tony wasn’t too fond of this idea, but he knew there was no arguing with Fury on it, so he agreed. 

The venue where the masquerade was being held (aka the Hydra base) actually was nice. In all honesty Tony shouldn't have been surprised by the fact the pace looked like a castle. It was Hydra, but it was close to Halloween, so he should’ve been expecting it really. The place was decorated for Halloween with fake webs and skeletons scattering the outside. There were even gargoyles which Tony would never admit they scared him the slightest bit (and if he walked a little faster when walking past, nobody noticed). 

He was thankful that it was a masquerade, it meant he wasn’t being surrounded by people who knew him and he didn’t like and the press wasn’t swarming him the second he got out of his car. But at the same time, he still wished he was at home in comfy clothes instead of the black three piece suit and an uncomfortable matching black mask. 

Inside the venue, the lights were dimmed to a comfortable level. Light enough where he could still see, but dark enough to give off the spooky vibe. Tony headed straight for the bar when he got inside.

“Old Fashion, please.” He said to the bartender and leaned against the bar scanning the crowd.

The only downside to a masquerade was it made it harder to point out any possible Hydra agents, which was clearly intentional, but it still pissed Tony off. Though if he couldn’t see them, it meant they couldn’t see him either.

He thanked the bartender when he received his drink and now waited patiently for Natasha, while slowly sipping his drink. The thought of interacting with people was not pleasant and he could only hope no one wanted to talk.

Tony tried not to stare when he saw Natasha walk in, but he looked enough and kept shifting his gaze back to her enough, that to others it would look like he was interested in her. Natasha was wearing a black knee length dress with flowy flower lace, with a matching lace mask. He continued to try not to stare as he waited for her to come over to the bar and when she finally did he flashed a gentle smile, which Natasha returned.

“Can I get you a drink?” Tony asked, waving over the bartender.

“Vodka martini please.” Natasha told the bartender. “Dirty, with extra olives.”

“I like a girl who gets it dirty.” Tony said with a wink and had to hold back a wince, Nat would definitely get him later for that one.

“Well I think you’d be happy then.” Nat shot back with a look that told Tony exactly what he thought before, Nat was gonna kill him.

“What’s your name?”

“Natalie.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Natalie.” He said, holding out his hand to shake. “I’m Anthony.”

“Pleasure to meet you Anthony.” Nat said, shaking his hand. 

They talked for a while, both sipping at their respective drinks, slowly moving closer to each other as time passed. When Tony had deemed it had been long enough for them to leave without it being suspicion, he leaned closer to Nat and whispered in her ear.

“I was gonna say we should get a room for wandering ears, but I think we should get our shit done and head out.” Tony whispered and pulled away, flashing a smirk.

“I think that’s a great idea.” Nat said.

Tony held out his hand and when Nat grabbed it he led her away from the main room towards where they knew the stairs were located. When they were finally in the stairwell Tony let go of Natasha’s hand.

“I’d like to say right now that I’m sorry.” Tony said quietly as he put on his glasses as they walked down the stairs looking back every few seconds to make sure nobody was following them. 

“I may take that into consideration. Or I may not. All depends on my mood later.” Nat said, which meant Tony had no way of getting out of whatever Nat was gonna do to him.

They quickly made it to the basement without any issues or run-ins with Hydra agents. When they found the computer room, Nat broke off to download all the information while Tony continued down the corridor opening the doors as he went. So far there was nothing noteworthy in many of the rooms, besides the one he found with a few different colored serums, which he pocketed, the rest were virtually empty.

Tony made it to the end of the hallway and opened the last door. He took a quick look and when he didn’t see anything he went to shut it, but stopped when he saw a glimpse of something in the corner. He opened the door the rest of the way to let a bit more light into the room when he saw what it was in the corner. From the looks of it, that it was a kid, a boy, who looked way too young to be here, wearing what looked to be a very worn hospital gown, and was curled into a tight ball. Tony didn't think twice before speaking to him, he couldn't in good conscience leave the kid here.

“Hey bud.” Tony said softly, putting his hands up to show he wouldn’t hurt the boy. The boy flinched and curled up tighter at the sound of Tony’s voice. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

The boy still didn’t answer, which Tony didn’t really expect him to, but he had still hoped.

“Nat I found a kid.” Tony said through the comms.

“Do you need help?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” He answered honestly. “Kid looks pretty scared, but I don’t know if he’s a threat.”

“Try to get him to go with you if you can, but be careful. If you need help, let me know.”

Tony sighed and looked back at the kid, he hadn’t moved at all. He had no clue what to say to this kid to get him to go with Tony, but at the same time he didn’t want to use any sort of force incase that triggered the boy in some way.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Tony finally decided on saying, and that got the kid to peak an eye open. “Yeah? That sound good? I’m here with my friend Nat, we can help keep you safe.”

The kid, still curled up in a ball, looked up at Tony with curious eyes. In hopes to appear less threatening, Tony crouched down more to the kid’s level and held out a hand.

“We can go right now bud.” Tony said.

It took a few seconds, but the kid slowly uncurled from his ball and hesitantly reached his hand and put it on top of Tony’s

“I’m going to close my hand so I can help you up, is that okay?” He asked and when the kid gave a small nod, Tony closed his hand and stood up gently bringing the kid up with him. “What’s your name?

He was only given a shrug in response. 

“We’re gonna walk down the hall to get my friend then we’ll get out of here, okay?” 

The kid nodded again and they started walking down the hallway to where Natasha was. They got to the room right as Natasha was walking out and the three of them quickly made their way back upstairs.

“Back exit?” Tony asked Natasha.

“Yeah got it.”

The kid practically stayed attached to Tony as Natasha led them through a series of corridors before finally reaching the exit. Tony was thankful to see Happy already waiting for them when they walked out.

“Kid we gotta go in the car so we can get somewhere safe alright?”

The boy nodded and Tony wasn’t sure if it was because Tony was promising safety or if the kid had imprinted on Tony in some way. Right now though he wasn’t particularly complaining, because it made his life much easier. Tony guided the kid into the back seat and slid in next to him so the kid was sitting between Natasha and Tony.

“Drive please Hogan, we’ll explain later.” Tony said and he heard Happy grumble something along the lines of always getting dragged into Tony's bullshit.

Tony tried not to laugh at the reaction and handed Natasha the few serum samples he found.

***

Back at the tower Tony, Nat and the kid immediately went to the medbay. Well, Tony and Nat brought the kid to the medbay, it wasn’t like they were really gonna give him a choice on the matter, but when they asked the kid nodded. At this point Tony was starting to get the impression that the kid was scared that if he didn’t agree something bad would happen. Though both he and Nat were slightly weary of the kid, so far he hadn’t done anything to give them the impression he shouldn’t be trusted.

They had Bruce do a quick check up on the kid, but the second Bruce mentioned to do a blood draw to make sure the kid was internally healthy, the kid freaked. And by freaked Tony means the kids eyes widened to the size of saucers and he jumped up into the corner of the ceiling and curled into a ball, which is how they found out the boy was enhanced.

“Okay kid, no blood draw.” Tony said hoping it would calm the kid’s nerves slightly. 

He could see the kid relax slightly, but he didn’t come down from his spot on the ceiling. Tony heard Bruce say something about getting food for the kid, and he and Nat walked out of the room closing the door behind them, Tony knew Friday would alert them if anything were to happen.

“They’re gonna get you some food buddy, does that sound good?” 

The kid didn’t respond, not that Tony really expected him to anyway, but he still hoped. Though the kid stayed in the corner, Tony still talked to him. He told the kid his name because he had realized he hadn’t done that yet, and tried asking more questions but still didn’t get any responses. Once Tony thought he was starting to get somewhere because the kid wasn’t curled up as tight, the door opened and Natasha and Bruce walked in with a tray of food and the kid curled back up into a tight ball.

“You guys can just leave the tray on the table, I think we’ll be okay for a bit.” Tony said motioning to the table. 

Nat quirked an eyebrow at him then shrugged motioning for Bruce to follow her out. 

“Hey bud there’s food here. Why don’t you come down to eat?” Tony suggested.

It took awhile, but after Tony continued talking for a little bit the kid finally came down and tentatively reached for the food. He snatched a roll off the plate and held it tightly to his chest before taking a small bite.

“I’m not gonna touch the food.” Tony said, sliding the tray a little closer to the kid. “It’s all yours.”

Slowly the kid ate until all the food on the tray was gone, then huddled himself in the corner. At least he wasn’t on the ceiling again. Tony tried to stay silent for a bit and went on his phone to answer a couple of emails, but when the kid still stayed silent, now staring at Tony as if he was curious to what Tony was doing, Tony finally spoke.

“It’s a phone.” Tony said and held it out for the kid to see. “You can check it out if you want.”

Hesitantly the kid reached out to take it, and Tony saw the total halt as his hand got closer and the kid looked up at him. “It’s okay you can take it.”

With permission the kid did take it. He turned it over in his hands a few times then pressed a button on the side and looked up at Tony when it turned on. 

“W-what does- what d-does it do?” The boy asked so quietly Tony had to strain his ears in order to hear.

“It’s a device that allows me to communicate with other people without them being near me. They have to have one as well or at least something similar in order for us to communicate, but that’s the basic use for it.” Tony explained.

“Like a computer?” The boy questioned.

“Exactly like a computer.” Tony confirmed with a nod. “Except smaller.”

The boy continued looking at the phone for a few minutes before handing it back to Tony. “Thank you.” He whispered.

“You’re welcome. If you ever want to look at it again, just ask me okay?”

“O-okay.”

Now that the kid was talking, Tony thought it would be a good time to ask for his name again. “What’s your name bud?”

The boy looked at Tony hesitantly and opened his mouth to say something before closing it, then opened it again and said. “Peter. I think.”

“It’s nice to meet you Peter.” Tony said with a smile. “I’m Tony.”

“I know who you are.” Peter said.

“Oh, you’re right I already told you my name, didn’t I.”

“They talked about you a lot.” Tony could see Peter was forcing himself to say this, it was if he wanted to say it, but felt like he couldn’t. Probably due to conditioning if Tony had to guess. “They said you were a bad man. But I didn't think so.”

Tony wanted to ask why Peter thought that because Tony could think of thousands of reasons why he wasn't a good person but instead asked.  “Is that why you came with me?”

Peter shrugged. “You said safe and anywhere was safer than there.”

“How old are you?” Tony asked, because Peter saying that made him think one of two things. Either a.) Peter was kidnapped at some point (probably not too long ago, but long enough for some conditioning to stick, a few years ago if Tony had to guess), or b.) Peter was raised there, but never liked it.

“They would say 14, but I don’t know.”

“Do you know how long you were there?”

“As long as I can remember.” Peter answered quietly.

Which probably confirmed Tony’s second theory, that Peter had been raised there. Based on this kid’s body language, Tony could tell Peter didn’t want to talk about it anymore, so he decided to leave it alone for now. Eventually he would ask more questions, but for now it was probably fine to leave it alone.

“Do you want to head upstairs and get cleaned up a bit?” Tony asked. “I bet what you’re wearing can’t be comfortable. 

Peter nodded and slowly stood up from his spot in the corner. Tony followed suit standing up, then walked to the door and opened it.

“We’re gonna walk out of here and get into the elevator then go upstairs to my floor, okay?”

Peter nodded and slowly made his way out the door. Tony led him to the elevator that FRIDAY had thankfully already opened for them.

“Penthouse Fri.” Tony said and Peter gave him a weird look. “FRIDAY.” He clarified. “She runs the tower.”

When they got to the penthouse, Tony brought Peter into one of the guest rooms and nodded towards the bathroom.

“You can go shower or whatever. There are towels in there and I’ll set a change of clothes on the bed for you.” Tony explained.

“Thank you.” Peter whispered.

“Of course. If you need anything just ask FRIDAY. I’ll be in the living room.” 

Peter nodded and Tony took that as a sign to leave and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He quickly went to his room grabbing a pair of clothes for Peter then headed back to the guest room. Pressing his ear against the door he could hear the shower running and quickly went in setting the clothes on the bed before leaving and going out to the living room. Tony sat on the couch and had FRIDAY pull up one of the holo screens. 

“Has Nat uploaded what she got from the base?” Tony asked and the files were immediately brought up onto the screen. “Thanks Fri. Let’s look specifically for enhanced humans or anything along those lines. Also keyword the name Peter.”

FRIDAY filtered the search and Tony scrolled through most of the files. There were no files that had the name Peter in them, however Tony did find a few files that had information on a few different types of serum. None of them really caught his eye until he found one titled: ArachnidType.

* * *

**ArachnidType Test #93**

**Test Subject: 0810**

**Test date:** **01/15/2015, 12:00**

_ Subject injected with ArachnidType serum version 10.15.8.  _ _ Subject showed symptoms of pain at the time of injection.  _ _ Test appears to be unsuccessful. _

__ **Follow Up:**

**01/15/2015, 20:00**

_ Subject appears to have become ill. T/P/R-103.5/168/30.  _ _ Profuse sweating. Subject in visible discomfort. _

**01/16/2015, 5:00**

_ Subject has broken fever, all vitals are within normal limits.  _ _ Still appears to be in physical discomfort, lethargic.  _

**01/16/2015, 12:00**

_ 24 Hours after initial testing. NSF. _

**01/20/2015, 12:00**

_ 5 day post test. Subject appears to have enhanced healing  _ _ abilities. More sensitive to sound and light. No new serum  _ _ testing till further notice. _

**01/31/2015, 12:00**

_ Subject appears to retain enhanced senses and healing.  _ _ Subject now has the ability to stick to surfaces. _

**03/15/2015, 12:00**

_ Subject is no longer responding to @%$^%&%^*% @#$!@$  _ _ &*%@$%^ & #^$#% ^## ^%$!#$ $#% $#^& *$%##%& @! _

* * *

The rest of the entries continued like that, either some sort of encryption or virus of some sort, most likely to hide whatever appeared there. 

Out of the corner of his eye Tony caught a glimpse of Peter standing in the doorway and jumped. 

“Sorry kid.” Tony said, swiping away the holo screen. “Didn’t see you there. Do you need food or water or anything before bed?”

“No thank you sir.” Peter said quietly.

“Peter you can call me Tony.”

“Sorry Mr. Tony.”

“It’s okay Peter, there’s nothing to apologize for.” Tony said standing up from the couch and walking into the kitchen.

He grabbed two glasses and filled them with water and set one on the counter closer to where Peter was then took a few steps back. 

“Here’s some water kid.” 

Peter looked hesitant to walk further into the kitchen but eventually did so and took a few sips of the water Tony filled for him

“Thank you Mr. Tony.” Peter said.

“You’re welcome kid.” Tony gave the kid a gentle smile. “You can go ahead and sleep in the room I showed you for the night. Do you remember where it is?”

Peter nodded and slid his glass towards Tony before turning around to walk back to his room.

“Goodnight Peter. If you need anything just let me or FRIDAY know, alright?”

“Okay Mr. Tony.”

***

The next morning, no matter how much it pained him to be up this early, Tony was in the kitchen by 8 O’clock nursing a cup of coffee waiting for Peter to get up. He hoped that Peter would come out of the room on his own but part of doubted that. When it hit 9 O’clock and Peter still wasn’t in the kitchen Tony asked FRIDAY.

“Fri is he still asleep?” Tony asked.

“No Boss, Peter has been awake for approximately 6 hours and 36 minutes.” FRIDAY said.

“Did he sleep at all?”

“Peter slept for an approximate total of 2 hours and 48 minutes before not going back to sleep.”

Tony let out a sigh. “Okay we’ll work on it. Can you let him know he’s allowed to come out?”

“Certainly boss.”

Tony waited another 10 or so minutes before he saw Peter walking down the hall. When he got to the doorway he stopped as if unsure of what to do.

“Come sit down Peter.” Tony said motioning to one of the barstools.

Peter stayed put for a few seconds before walking the rest of the way to the kitchen sitting down at the barstool furthest from Tony. 

“What do you want to eat, kid?” Tony asked getting up from the island and walking to the other side so he could cook if needed.

“Anything is fine, Mr. Tony.” Peter said softly, keeping his gaze on the counter top.

“Do you like eggs?” Tony questioned and got a nod in response.

He wasn’t sure if Peter was saying yes to be polite or if the kid actually liked eggs, but either way he made a plate of eggs and toast for Peter and slid it over to the kid when it was done, along with a glass of water.

“Thank you Mr. Tony.”

“You’re welcome Peter.” 

While Peter ate, Tony pulled his phone out to answer some emails and when he looked up Peter was finished.

“Are you still hungry?” Tony asked then quickly added. “It’s okay if you still are.”

“A little bit.” Peter answered and based on his body language it looked like that was hard for him to admit.

“Okay, do you want more eggs or do you want something else?”

“Eggs are fine. Thank you.”

Tony just smiled and made the kid more eggs and pulled out a container of blueberries as well. Peter quickly finished his food and looked up at Tony when he was done.

“Still hungry or are you good now? Again it’s fine either way.”

“I’m okay. Thank you.” Peter said. He looked like he wanted to say something else, then stopped himself from doing so and looked back down at the counter. 

“You’re allowed to ask a question if you have any?” Tony said. He felt a little bad for practically calling Peter out for not saying what was on his mind, but he wanted the kid to know he was allowed to talk even if he wasn’t prompted.

Peter slowly shifted his gaze to Tony and opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally spoke. “Are you going to experiment on me?” He asked. His voice sounded so small, so broken, the sound made Tony’s heart hurt.

“No.” Tony answered honestly. “I would never ever experiment on you. Can I ask why you would think that? I only what to understand your thought process.”

“Hydra- they uh- they did a lot of experiments on me. Last night I saw you looking at one of the reports.”

“Crap.” Tony mumbled under his breath. “I’m sorry. I was looking at the files for a few reasons. The first, Hydra has been known for attempting to replicate the super soldier serum. I found a few serum samples at the base last night, so I wanted to see if any of them came close. Second, I did want to understand what enhancements you may have. When I first started looking through the files that was the first one I could find that had any successful results, I didn’t know until a little further down in the file that it was your file. I apologize if I made you feel like I was invading your privacy and if you don’t want me to look at the files anymore I won’t.”

“I um- it’s okay Mr. Tony. You can look through the files, just no experiments right?”

“I promise, no experiments.”

***

Peter had been living at the tower for about two months now. Not long after the mission, Tony and Natasha did have to tell Fury about Peter. Fury was not happy they hid Peter for so long, to say the least. It was a few hour phone call full of yelling then at the end Tony was  _ finally _ able to convince him that Peter wasn’t a threat and was fine staying at the tower.

And it has been fine. Over and over again Peter has proven he’s not a threat. He even agreed to seeing a therapist and to do other forms of therapy to help get rid of the Hydra conditioning. 

Tony did eventually find out through Peter, that the last entry said something along the lines of Peter no longer responding to conditioning and brainwashing. Peter explained that when he was injected with the serum his brain started to revert back to its old ways before any of the conditioning or brainwashing. In turn it unfortunately meant the Hydra agents would do brainwashing and conditioning more frequently, but it also meant without any of that overtime the brainwashing would start to wear off. Which is how he knew about Tony the night he found Peter.

Even though Peter’s brain was healing itself from the more physical scars that Hydra had left, his healing factor unfortunately couldn’t heal the mental trauma he endured. Nightmares and flashbacks were a common occurrence for Peter, but they were becoming less frequent, which Tony counted as win. Physical contact of any kind was still hard for the kid as for his whole life he associated physical contact with pain, but they were slowly working on it. They were getting to the point where Peter could initiate physical contact and be okay, but he still struggled with not being the one to initiate it even if he gave verbal consent. This made working through panic attacks and nightmares harder because even if Peter needed some sort of contact to help ground him, Tony wasn’t able to give him that. For a while Tony had assumed Peter didn’t want any physical contact during those times, but on one late night Peter had told him the slight amount of compression he felt when Tony hugged him was calming, which is how they figured out how much having a weighted blanket helped until Peter was calm enough to initiate contact. It was all trial and error really, because though PTSD and nightmares were familiar to Tony, everyone is different and what worked for him may not work for Peter, but they worked through it. 

There was a long road ahead of them, and Tony knew that, Peter did as well, but Tony was willing to stand by Peter’s side the entire time to help him recover. Tony knew the second he found Peter he would help the kid, but he had no idea how attached he would become, but he wouldn’t change it for the world, because he loved Peter, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I don't understand flirting at all which is why that one Tony Nat scene is soooo cringy! I'm sorry! Also it took me like 10 minutes to think of the word venue... Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lost-lunar-wolf)!


End file.
